


Alex 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-27
Updated: 2002-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What if the movie had taken a different turn??  What if Nicolas Lea had gotten a part in the movie??





	Alex 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Alex 3

## Alex 3

#### by Nikita

Title: "Alex 3" 

By: Nikita 

Spoilers: Fight The Future. Definitely need to watch the movie or read the book to get the story. 

Summary: What if the movie had taken a different turn?? What if Nicolas Lea had gotten a part in the movie?? 

Warning: Slash. Don't know what that is? You probably don't wanna know, then. Run away, run away. M/M interaction, sex, and sharing of a shower. Horror!! 

Disclaimer: This is an unauthorized fanfic made by a fan, for fans and not for profit. All characters belong to CC, Fox, etc. 

Author's note: This story shifts in points of view. Mainly Mulder's and Krycek's, but also one POV by WMM. Also, there are additional notes at the end of the story. In order to preserve the surprise twist in the story, do not read until after, or unless you're like me and usually can't stand the suspense! : ) 

< > Indicates voice over telephone.  
XXX Indicates break in scene or in POV 

X*X*X*X*X 

Casey's Bar  
Southeast Washington D.C. 

I toss back another shot and fumble with the glass. I gesture for another as I blearily try to focus on the bartender. 

She makes the mistake of showing an interest in my life and I start rambling. I'm not that surprised when she cuts me off. 

She tells me that 86 is my number. Funny, 'cause I feel like it's 1. I make a lame joke as usual. "You know, one is the loneliest number." She doesn't find it funny. I pout. I 'know' that I pout. So what? As I pout I realize just how fucking true my little joke is. I 'am' lonely. Damned lonely. I miss him. 'Fuck, where in the HELL did that thought come from? I do NOT miss him. Not in the slightest. Nope. I'm just disappointed because she cut me off. Yep. I need another drink. I need... I need a piss. 

I stand and weave to the back of the bar. They've really gotta stop making bars that move. A person could get seasick. Bar-sick. Maybe I 'am' a little drunk, then. 

Men's room's out of order. Figures. The next door squeals so I finally decide I 'am' just that desperate as I head out into the alley. Well, it's their own fault for not having a men's room. 

**XXX**

(Moments earlier) 

"Just tell him, doctor. I thought you wanted to expose the truth." 

"I do. But I don't think it's wise to tell Mulder...It isn't healthy to be his informer." 

"It isn't healthy for you to refuse, either." I let him see the gun slide out of my jacket pocket and watch with amusement as the cranky old geezer narrows his eyes, but it's pathetically obvious that he's intimidated. 

"Since you put it that way," he sneers. 

"I do. You owe the Mulder family a rather large debt. Even if the younger Mulder doesn't know it. It's time your attempts at exposure reached more than the latest Sci Fi readers. Now go." 

Dr. Alvin Kurtzweil straightens up and squares his hunched shoulders as best he can before he turns and crosses the street. I watch with amusement, Kurtzweil has long been a joke among the consortium members, but a joke they wouldn't eliminate because it might lend interest into his works if he 'disappeared.' Instead, they occasionally attack his character and threaten his career. It's worked for decades. 

I stay in my position and wait, I know he'll give Mulder the information. Not so much from my intimidation, though that would be enough. No, Dr. Kurtzweil wants to be taken seriously, be part of the game once more. I'm giving him his chance. 

I'm surprised when I see movement in the alley, I step to the side to take a better look and see Mulder drunkenly stagger to a wall and unzip his pants. I feel a grin spread on my face and wonder if I should have given him the information directly. 

It's an idle thought because I know that as much as I may want to see him. Touch him. I can't. I need to maintain my distance. I can't risk exposure and I can't deal with him. Not after what's happened. 

Kurtzweil follows Mulder out and I watch with interest as Mulder tries brushing him off. But the old man said 'something' that got Mulder's curiosity peaked. I could see that. Of course, Mulder being Mulder, he remains stubborn and leaves the old geezer in the alley holding his dick. 

I step forward, just slightly, out of the shadows and it lights a fire under Kurtzweil ass. He runs in after Mulder only to follow him out onto the street while Mulder hails a cab. I'm safely within the shadows once more and I almost hold my breath. 

I can tell Mulder's a little less drunk and starting to listen to Kurtzweil despite his apparent disinterest. Kurtzweil leans in as Mulder gets in the cab and I know Mulder won't be able to resist this information. He never does... 

**XXX**

London, England 

I phone my daughter to check on my grandson. He's resting but misses me. "I have some urgent business in America. I'll return as soon as possible." I hang up and find my colleague watching me. 

Spender puffs on his cigarette and gestures for me to join him in the next room. As much as I wish to return to my grandson, it is far more important that I ensure my grandson will have a future at all. 

The others have decided to let Spender handle security as usual, a decision I don't feel confident in. 

Spender grinds his cigarette in an ashtray even as he shakes out another from his pack with his other hand. His habits are vile and disgusting, I smooth my jacket and turn my face to the window. 

"And what do you think of the others' decision?" 

I'm slightly surprised at his interest in my opinion. He must have something up his sleeve, as usual. "I think that taking Scully from Mulder only fuels his passion and makes him more determined. It's been tried before." 

I glance at the man and see his watery eyes squint as he smiles with satisfaction. "Yes, I agree. But no one said 'Scully' would be taken this time." 

Now I am definitely surprised. "What do you mean? Whom would break Mulder?" 

"You know." 

I regain control of my reactions, I am playing into his hands. "The relationship was ended. At my own command. He has kept his distance." 

"Has he?" 

I glare at him. "And Mr. Mulder has no further interest in him, except in hate. Harming Krycek would not hurt Mulder." 

Spender simply smiles and nods. "Perhaps your right. Still...what is that saying? There's a thin line between love and hate. I've always found Mr. Mulder's hatred for Alex Krycek to be rather passionate. I suppose we'll have to see." 

"Mr. Krycek is in 'my' employment. I have uses for him." 

I watch as Spender inhales another drag from his cigarette. "So do I." 

**XXX**

Washington D.C. 

My cellphone rings and I consider chucking it in one of the nearby dumpster as I walk down an alley, but decide to answer it anyway. 

"What?" I'm eloquent with words. 

<Mr. Mulder and Ms. Scully have seen the bodies.>

"So?" 

<Do not try me, Mr. Krycek. It is painfully obvious to me that you have interfered.>

"Is it? I haven't spoken to either of them. How do you know there isn't another leak? Mulder always seems to find one." I know he still suspects me, but maybe he'll let me off the hook. 

<Then you deny being in contact with Dr. Kurtzweil?>

"Yes." 

There is a pause. <It doesn't matter. Things have changed. Everything we've believed is a lie I have an errand for you to run...>

I hang up and wonder just what has happened. As usual, I'm operating on what little I'm told and what little I can dig up on my own. Still, it's more than Mulder knows. 

**XXX**

I meet my patron at the airport. Leading him to the car I do my routine check of the vehicle and place his bags in the trunk. 

"Do you have the item?" 

I hand him cloth covered bundle. He unwraps it and checks before rewrapping it. 

"Did you have any difficulty?" 

"None that will be noticed any time soon." 

He puts the bundle in his pocket. "Good." 

My phone rings after I drop the British man off. I'm on my own for a while since he told me he would be using a consortium car and driver for his stay. I'm not sure what to think about that. 

"What?" 

<Mulder asked me to meet him at the bar again. He has questions.>

"Go. Find out what he knows." 

<No, this is too dangerous.>

"Do it, Doctor. You and I both know that we're about to become an endangered species unless we fight." 

The man rambles and tries to squirm out of it before he finally agrees. 

**XXX**

I left the bar finally, giving up on both Kurtzweil and the mysterious eavesdropper. I rush home to see if I can verify the doctor's claims. 

I flip through the album and I can't believe it when I find Kurtzweil in one of the pictures. A barbecue at the summer house. My mother kneels on the grass between me and Samantha while my father smiles from the grill. Why don't I remember that time? I have an eidetic memory, but my childhood is a blur at times. I remember playing with Samantha. I remember bits and pieces of living with her and mom and dad, but there are large holes of time... 

I snap the album shut and lean back in my desk chair. Scully went straight to the OPR after our flight got in. I wonder what she told them, because she 'sure' didn't confide in me. She's fighting me every step of the way. Almost like she 'wants' them to win. I stop that line of thought. My paranoia is great, but I know I can trust Scully. She's the only one that I 'can' trust. 

Alex runs in to the room and twines around my ankles, desperate for attention. His dish must be empty. I get up and fill his bowl in the kitchen and sit back down at my desk. 

I open the album back to the page with his picture in it again. Try as I might, I can't remember that day. A knock at the door sounds and I yell for Scully to come in, still staring at the picture. 

"Don't lock your door anymore, Mulder?" 

I jump up and spin around. "Why bother anymore?" I pull out my gun at the man in my living room. 

Krycek stands, right hand raised slightly, empty. 

**XXX**

"Good point. Do you really need that?" I glance at his gun pointedly. 

"Probably. What do you want, Krycek?" 

Krycek. Always Krycek. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. "I thought you could use some company, Mulder. Some help." 

"Help from you? I doubt it." 

I walk over to his desk. Mulder pushes away from it and keeps the gun on me, turning slightly to track me, he looks tired. I glance at the old photos. Kurtzweil and numerous other consortium members are smiling while holding drinks and food. "Cozy. Guess you had no idea you were entertaining all those murderers in your house all those years." 

"Enough. Get out, Krycek." 

"Kurtzweil knew your father, Mulder. They were good friends. When the good doctor wanted out of the game, your father helped him strike a deal. Not that Alvin stayed quiet. He's been lucky all these years. Unlike some others..." 

Mulder glares at me, flushing in anger. My heart is pounding now. I can sense his need to lash out at me, at the consortium, but directed at me. "My father, you mean?" 

"Your father, and others. Kurtzweil has really been very lucky. I doubt his luck will hold out long." Mulder's hold is tightening on the gun. I sigh in exasperation. "Not me, Fox. The others. I'm the one that told him to contact you." 

Mulder's grip loosens slightly, but stays pointed at me. "Don't call me that. Why?" 

"Because you needed some help. Because you wouldn't listen to me... Did it help you? What 'did' you find in Texas?" 

**XXX**

I'm exhausted all of a sudden. I sit down on my couch, gun still in my hand, but not on him anymore. It rests on my thigh. 

"Bees." 

"Bees?" 

I look up and see the little wrinkle above his nose crinkle and I catch myself before I can smile. "Bees and corn." 

He's pissed now. I enjoy the little power trip. Petty creature that I am. 

"Out with it Mulder. Bees and corn and WHAT?" 

"That's it. Large Jiffy Pop Poppers filled with bees standing near corn crops. Black helicopters chased us out before we could investigate." 

"That's it?" 

I decide to go ahead and spill. I'm not getting anywhere on my own. "Well, there was a playground set down on brand new grass in the middle of a forest and mysterious oil tankers that we later saw on a train. And the alien virus found in bone fragments where the new playground is." I sit back to watch him puzzle it out. 

He paces as he runs his hand through his hair. He could use a shower, his hair is kind of dirty. So are his clothes. I suddenly want to ask him to take a shower with me. I'm kind of itchy myself. 'Stop it. He dumped you, for Christ's sakes. You don't need him. You're pathetic.' The final words sound like my father's voice for a moment. I shake my head, to rid myself of the sound and stand up. 

He stops in mid pace. "What now?" 

"Nothing. I need a shower. You know the way out." 

"Fox-" 

"I told you not to call me that." The phone rings before he can reply and I answer it, turning my back to him to dismiss him. 

"Mulder." 

<Mulder, it's me. >

She's upset. "What's wrong?" 

<Salt Lake City, Utah.>

"What?" 

<My transfer. Effective immediately. I already gave Skinner my letter of resignation.>

"You can't quit now, Scully." 

I see Alex pause by my door, not hiding the fact that he's listening. He turns and gives me a sympathetic look. I close my eyes and turn away again. 

<I can, Mulder. I'm sorry I didn't come to tell you in person, but- >

"We're close to something here, Scully..." I'm about to try to convince her to stay when I look at Alex again. Something, I don't know what, makes me give up on her. 

"Maybe you're right. Go be a doctor. Go do it while you still can. Good luck, Scully." I hang up before she can protest, but I know that her protest would only be for me. She's given up. She's abandoning me and the quest. Maybe she should. It's right for her. But it isn't right for me. 

"Are you okay, Mulder?" Mulder. I bite my tongue before I ask him to call me Fox. God, I'm tired. 

"Fine." 

"She quit?" 

"Yes. They were transferring her to Salt Lake City." 

Alex wrinkles his nose again and smirks. "Can't fault her choice, then." 

**XXX**

"No. Me neither." Mulder looks defeated. I hate Scully for dumping him when he needs her the most. I hate her...and I'm also glad. I want to be there for him. 

I watch as he makes a bitter face before shrugging a shoulder and turning away. I take a half step towards him before I stop and ask, "What are you going to do now?" 

"Shower, I told you that already." 

He pulls his shirt off as he walks through the door. I hear the shower start a moment later, I'm still standing near the door. 

I make a decision and shrug off my leather jacket. I always live dangerously, why stop now? 

I step into the shower behind him. 

He turns and looks like he's going to yell at me. His eyes glitter dangerously, cheeks flushed. Instead, he pulls me in and kisses me with desperate hunger. 

We finally break out of mutual need for oxygen. We pant and stare into each other's eyes. Hard. 

He finally speaks. "I thought you wanted 'space.'" He growls. 

"Not me. I had to." I'm pleading with him to understand. My hand twitching against my leg. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid he'll push me away. 

He closes eyes and turns away. I reach out and grab his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I 'had' to." 

He wrenches his shoulder out of my grip and I think he's going to shove me out of the shower, but instead he presses me against the wall. The water is pattering down on our bodies. His lashes are heavy with drops of water and rivulets stream down his face, but his face is fiery passion as he pins me with his gaze. 

I can't breathe as I await my banishment. 

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He leans in and his kiss is firm, but gentle this time. He thoroughly explores my mouth and I decide that oxygen is overrated as I try to convey my own feelings back to him. 

Finally, we break again and I gasp out. "I won't." He stares into my eyes for a moment, testing the truth and then nods and pulls me in for an embrace. We stay that way until the water begins to cool and he quickly soaps us both up and then we rinse and towel each other off. 

I dry his body and finally his hair. Rubbing dry with the towel as I stop every other rub and kiss his pouty lower lip. He's still sad and I know I still have to prove true to my word. 

I drop the towel and smooth back his damp hair with my fingers. "The very first night we spent together...I went to the bakery in the morning, remember? Cancerman was there. He knew everything. And others...it was impossible to stay with you, but I should have told you the truth. I'm sorry." 

Mulder seems sickened at the revelation, but also understanding. By telling him, he understands my actions if not my methods. "And now?" 

"Now? I don't know. It's all going to hell and I love you and I can't stand the thought of not being here for you when you need someone the most. Fuck 'em." 

I get half of a grin, but he tugs me down for a kiss again. "And you'll help me?" 

I roll my eyes. "Haven't I been? Kurtzweil has been out of the loop for decades. I gave him some 'helpful hints.'" 

"Not enough. He was surprised about the bees." 

"Well so am I. I wasn't aware of any corn crops or bees. What does one have to do with the other? Corn isn't fertilized by bees." 

Mulder nods at this, "I know, it doesn't make sense. There were large beehives where the clones where kept, too." 

His sister's clones. I feel a tickle at the back of my neck and scratch it. "Ouch!" 

I pull my hand back and find a small bee in my hand. I stare at it in shock. 

Mulder frowns at it. "Must have gotten in my clothes." He gestures and I look at his pile of laundry on the floor. A suit and crumpled shirt and tie. I find it difficult to breathe. Gasping I look back at the bee in my hand again. 

Mulder looks at me again, concerned. "Are you okay?" 

"No." My voice sounds weird. Choked. Distant. 

Mulder sits up and leans over to look at the back of my neck. "What is it?" 

"My throat. 's closing...up. Tastes funny..." 

I drop the bee and grab his bare arm with my hand. We're both still naked, but I had strapped on my prosthetic after the shower. He's standing over me now, distressed. He's saying something, his lips move but I can't hear over the pounding pressure building in my ears. 

"...reaction?" 

I focus on him, ignoring the buzzing in my ears that is growing louder by the second. "Wha?" 

"I said, are you allergic to bee stings?! It sounds like anaphylactic shock." 

I shake my head and try to say no, but my tongue's too big and I just choke a little. I feel liquid fire in my veins and it feels...it feels like the oil! Not sentient, but I feel the rushing sensation like the oil and I try to tell him, but my vision blackens as I see him rush to a phone and the buzzing turns into a full-throated roar. 

**XXX**

'Oh god, oh god. Don't let anything happen to him. Not when I just got him back!' I tug on my pants and shirt and hear a pounding on the door. The paramedics. I glance back at Alex before I rush to the door. He is lying, deathly still on my bed. A pair of sweatpants hastily tugged on after I called the ambulance. 

I open the door and step back as the workers brush past me and briskly place him on the stretcher. I'm shouting to them, trying to get them to listen as I list his symptoms and try to warn them of the virus. They shut the door as I try to find out the hospital. 

I race over to the driver and tap on the window. "What hospital are you taking him to?!" 

He needs protection, if they find him in a hospital they'll kill him within hours like Cardinal in the jail cell. The driver's face turns and I recognize him. Before I can react he pulls a gun and I find myself on the asphalt, sirens in the distance are nearing as I black out. 

**XXX**

I'm jostled, but I can't focus and I don't know where I am. A small flicker of light. The glowing of a tip. I know that image. Don't I? 

Cold, so cold... 

Mulder? 

Continued in Alex 4. 

X*X*X*X 

Author's notes: Originally I planned to tell you the missing scenes of the movie, how Alex was the one to rescue the two agents in the middle of Antarctica...but I kept seeing Alex in one of those cold icy tombs in the ship, so I decided: if 'I'd' rather see Krycek in the ship and rescued...maybe others would, too. So there you go. : P 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
